Sweet as Strawberries
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: He's had time to think about it, but now he's trapped between a pillow and a soft place...what's Boges to do? Wake him, push him off, or just endure it for the night? Like that would be hard for him. Boges/Cal fluff Don't like, don't read.


_**Hey people! I decided to make another Conspiracy 365 fanfic. Once again, it's a Boges/Cal fluff. Don't like, don't read. I was frustrated with this one, although **_**Heaven-to-Betsy**_** I have no **_**clue**_** why. ;) that's a hint for my next fandom fanfic, if you couldn't tell.**_

_**Enjoy!  
-Goldie**_

December 4

11:21 am

Bright rays of sun stream through the window, waking me. _This_ is how I like to sleep- up at the crack of noon. I stretch off the drowsiness, focusing my eyes on my surroundings: Winter is working on the Ormond Riddle, and Cal is lying on the couch having a staring match with the ceiling, as well as nibbling on ripe strawberries (some red juice that slowly trails from his lips and down his chin causes me to turn the same color). I hesitate, and then scoot towards him, staring at his face, then at the ceiling.

His face, the ceiling.

Face, ceiling.

After repeating this process multiple times, I say "It's not going to move, you know." gesturing up to a chipped tile. He startles, and I realize I interrupted a deep thought. I rush in and apologize before he can speak.

"Oh, no, it's okay Boges! I was just…thinking."

"I could tell. What's up?"

Cal turns his head towards me, a cute shade of pink gracing his features. He looks around, and I with him. That's when I notice Winter went to kitchen. He turns back to me, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"What's your opinion of Winter?"

Winter?

My fluttering heart dropped, its wings clipped.

_Winter?_

Does he like Winter? They have been spending more time together lately…

"Oh…she's cool."

Silence.

Looking at me, bewildered, Cal starts up again.

"Any _other_ opinions on her"

"Serious?' he nods. "Well, that's it, really."

We stare for a while, waiting for the other to break the ice. Not being able to stand the awkwardness, I grab a stray thought from my head. "Yeah, and she really isn't your type." What? I mentally slapped myself. '_She really isn't your type'?! _ What was I thinking, saying something as stupid as that? I was going to continue mentally abusing myself, when he responded. "Tell me what I _don't _know, Boges!" Then he began to laugh. Well. That caught me off-guard. So…they aren't together? Cal sits up, "I think I would know my own type if I saw it!" He winks, then heads to the kitchen to join Winter. By the time he walks through the doorway, my face is dyed scarlet.

…what?

For the rest of the day, I succumb to the television, watching the news for…nothing. I wasn't really paying attention. Honestly, I was thinking about my dangerous blond (if I could call him mine), who had gone out to talk to Gabbi. Dozing off on the couch, I allow one last thought. _I hope he's safe. _

December 5

2:13 am

The moment I wake, I realize it's still nighttime. Glancing around, I can make out another person on the couch….sleeping upright. Shifting around, I face forward; and whatever was keeping the person up disappeared as they fell right on me. Not the best alarm clock, I come to admit. Blond hair tickles my nose, to which belongs to Cal! I take in the fact that he's sleeping on my chest, and that alone provides me with an instant blush. He must've gotten home real late-that's why he couldn't see me already on the couch. Reasonable enough excuse, right? Sure it is. I don't want to wake him now, or he'll…what? He might move? Embarrassed, I come to accept that it would be very lonely (and not to mention cold) without him with me; might as well work with my situation. I wrap my arms around him slowly, so not to wake him. When he stirs, I freeze. Damn it, I'm screwed!

But then, by some miracle, Cal relaxes again and goes back to sleep, snuggling into his pillow/ my chest. A sigh escapes my lips: thank you, Ormond Angel! Shifting ever-carefully around him again, I lock my arms around his waist, and lay my head on the pillow behind me. I revel in this peaceful and perfect moment. What I would give to stay like this forever. A smile adorning my lips, I fall back asleep.

December 5

8:13 am

My eyes open slowly. As everything is activated, my brain reminds me of my current predicament! I sit up, blushing at the figure curled around my waist. How am I to get around this one?! Maybe I can try to go back to sleep, or I can wake him, feigning innocence and demanding him to explain why he is sleeping with me…

…or I could suffocate myself with a pillow. That's the best idea I've had all month. _Oh, too late!_ I watch Cal's eyes flutter as he wakes up. As he looks around and then to me, I

feel heat rising to my cheeks. I'm not getting out of this, am I? He stares at me with lidded eyes, then drops his head and snuggles back into me. After a few more minutes, I try to think of something to say.

"Um, dude? Are you okay?"

That works. I guess.

He mumbles something into my shirt.

"Try speaking without the cotton." I joke.

Lifting his head and propping himself up with his elbows, he looks me in the eyes.  
"_I'm_ fine," he starts, "but I don't know what _your_ problem is."

I blink, then blush at his newly realized proximity.

"M-my problem?" I manage to say.

"Yeah," Cal whispers with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I was on the couch first. What are _you_ doing _under_ me?"

I was speechless. I know I was the only one on the couch when I fell asleep yesterday! What game is he playing? My train of jumbled thoughts derailed when the door opened and, lo and behold, there stood Winter, arms carrying groceries. It must've been a sight to see- Cal laying on top of me, I with my red face and him with his devilish smirk, both with disheveled hair. She was flustered for a moment, and sped towards the kitchen after a few more seconds of staring. Now what? Whipping my head towards Cal, I feel anxious inside…but it's a strange kind of anxiousness. Like when you know you got a good grade on a math test. Brown eyes meet glittering purple. Minutes and hours seem to pass as we watch each other-but I have to break away, or I would become lost in lilac. Trying to turn my head, a hand guides it back. Different questions, topics to talk of, and ways to get out of this situation buzz inside me. Suddenly, a pair of sweet chapped lips meets mine, and my brain shuts down. No matter how many times I try to reboot, all I can do is respond to the kiss. Which, apparently, is my backup command.

It starts gentle and soft, almost rhythmic, and escalates slowly. Hands cupping my face stray to my hair, braiding fingers through, while mine travel to Cal's hips. _When _we were able to sit upright, I don't remember. Lips became swollen, tongues clashed, necks were bruised. Time ceased to move, problems dissipated. It was just him and I. Disappointed, we surfaced for some needed air. Oxygen flooded my brain, and it booted back up. I drowned, though, once I comprehended what had happened.

_Shit._

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_

If I saw myself at this moment, I bet I would look like a deer caught in headlights. A blushing and very confused deer. Cal simply smiled and laid back on me.

"You talk in your sleep, Boges. _Very_ clearly." I slowly register what he said, and understood he had heard my sleeptalking of my dreams. Whoops. I pull him close in a sweet embrace, smiling. "As long as I'm not dreaming now, I'm happy." is my reply. We lay like that as long as we can…at least, until I remember Winter.

"Sooooo, what'll we tell her?" I ask. Cal looks up at me, happily.

"Whatever she wants to know. I don't care."

_**Hoped you like! Reviews make the world go round~**_


End file.
